


The Soul's Inferno

by missyplatinum



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyplatinum/pseuds/missyplatinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before her first year at university, Lucy Heartfilia never imagined she would find her soul mate and she certainly didn't imagine he would already be dead. Ghost AU. NaLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul's Inferno

**~Dead on Arrival~**

To say Lucy was lucky was probably the biggest understatement of her life. To survive being dead for 25 minutes that was something unheard of and yet, here she was, back from the dead.

And for the past week, all doctors would say was how lucky she was or how she's a living miracle. Well she certainly didn't feel like one especially with wires all over her head for the EEG test because doctors were certain she had brain damage.

For 25 minutes her heart had stopped. 25 minutes her brain went without blood bringing oxygen to it.

The doctors told her they usually stop resuscitating people after 25 minutes because by then, the brain damage is far too great. Except in Lucy's case, her dad wouldn't let them stop until she awoke and apparently it worked, because here she was, good as new without even an ounce of apparent brain damage besides some memory loss—or so they all thought.

And now she was just waiting for her official discharge, watching the news because that was the channel her dad had put on because he was always lecturing her on how important it is to know what's going on in the world. But to be honest, Lucy wasn't interested in hearing all the depressing stuff.

"This just in," a news reporter with unruly locks announced. "The 18-year-old male who had been rushed to the hospital after reportedly jumping in front of a car to save his friend's life is now in critical condition."

Lucy cynically snorted. "Well that just sucks…" Then she flipped her TV off. That was the last thing she needed to hear. Someone her age _dying_ after she just died herself.

"Tell me about it," a voice sighed.

Lucy let out a gasp, bolting upwards in a messy panic, trying to find the remote to buzz in the nurse as a sort of safety precaution.

To her surprise, there was a boy with a tuff of spikey pink hair, grinning at her with fanged teeth, sitting at her bedside. "W-Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm Natsu," he introduced and for a split second, Lucy marveled at the uniqueness of his name and she had to admit, it did fit him because she felt this strange warmth radiate off of him like a summer's heat. With a casual shrug, Natsu continued, "and I was bored so I wanted to see who my neighbor was." His eyes drifted over to the wires that were still hooked up to her arm. "So what's wrong with you?"

"I died," she said rather bluntly and the boy flinched. "I was getting my gallbladder removed and my heart stopped."

"Well that just sucks." He snickered, imitating her previous reaction to the news with a strange flame igniting in the boy's black eyes. A flame that gave off the impression that he knows more than he is letting on.

"Tell me about it," she teased back. A giggle actually escaped her mouth and she nearly froze in shock. How was this stranger able to make her laugh? She actually thought she might have lost her ability to laugh after the week she just endured.

And the boy laughed back. It was a melodious kind of laughter that made her heart swell—and embarrassingly enough, the heart monitor had escalated, but the boy didn't seem to think anything of it. She quickly fake coughed. "So you said you're my neighbor?"

"That's right, right next door," he said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the exit.

She eyed him skeptically, looking from his scaly scarf to his baggy tan pants and black t-shirt that had a red dragon on it. Certainly didn't look like the ugly, standardized purple hospital gown that she was sporting. "What happened to you?"

He scowled and a wave of heat brushed over Lucy's shivering skin as he crossed his arms over his chest, allowing her to see that he was rather muscular for such a slim guy. "I guess you could say it was a car accident…Stupid transportation." He clutched his hand over his mouth and gagged.

"Wahh don't puke in my room!" she cried in terror, gripping onto her bed sheets as though it would magically stop him. If he threw up, she was sure she would throw up along with him thanks to gag reflex.

"S-Sorry…motion…sick…" he croaked.

"But you're not even in a car!" she wailed, watching the boy's eyes start to roll back.  
She rubbed her tired eyes in pity. "Getting sick by the mere thought of it…You poor thing."

She glanced back at him, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized his faded-tanned skin. If he was in a car accident, how come there wasn't a cut anywhere on him? Or at least anywhere visible. But she didn't challenge his story because who was she to judge? For all she knew, he could have a huge gash on his stomach and besides, she looked healthy herself considering she died and all… "I'm sorry—about the accident."

"Hmm?" He looked back at her with his oddly slanted eyes, no longer looking motion sick. "Don't be. Not like it's your fault or somethin'."

"I know," she said, fiddling with her natty hair as she silently wished she had a brush. "I'm just sorry it happened. So when do you get to leave? I'm getting discharged today. Just waiting for my dad to finish signing the release forms." And for the first time since she came back from the dead, Lucy smiled. Just the very idea she would get to fall asleep in her own bed made her want to scream with joy.

"That's awesome!" he said, looking genuinely happy for her as smile-wrinkles touched his black eyes, making them shine like dark flames. "I think I've already been released…" he murmured in tone so ambiguous, that a chill ran up and down her spine.

"Well that's good!" she said, unsure why he looked so down all of a sudden. Maybe he has a lot of legal issues because of the accident?

"Is it?" he asked, staring at her with very wide eyes, waiting for her to continue, reminding her of a child eagerly awaiting to hear the rest of a bedtime story.

"Well yea—"

"Lucy!" Her father exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes, nearly running over to her with a short nurse following right after him. "Finally signed the last form! Are you ready to go?"

"Uhh." She looked back over at Natsu and sucked in a breath; he was gone. Her body felt stiff and cold. How did he—

"Lucy?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, forcing a smile. There was no reason to be freaking out. The boy probably went back to his own room. He was pretty sneaky anyway, getting in without her noticing and now leaving too. It made sense in an oddly irrational way.

As the nurse unhooked Lucy from all the machines and helped her into a wheelchair, she was moved out into the hall and left alone all while the nurse staff and her father quickly gathered up her bedside belongings.

Curiously, Lucy peeked over at the room next to hers that seemed to be in a panic.

"It's a code blue!" She overheard a shrill nurse cry out.

"We're losing him!"

"Clear!" and a zap of electricity rang into Lucy's ears.

And she couldn't help but stare. Was that how it was when her own heart stopped? It felt so surreal, almost like an out of body experience as she listened to the awful sounds of beeping. She couldn't imagine going through this with her own loved one. When her mom died, it wasn't anywhere near stressful as the scene before her.

And Lucy felt petrified with fear as words struck her _, I wanted to see who my neighbor was_.

 _No way_ …Her body felt frigid like grass tipped with morning frost. Natsu must be in the room on the right because there was no way the boy who was just chatting with her _so casually_ was in cardiac arrest.

She glanced over at the room on the right and it was occupied by an older gentlemen, who was having a bowl of soup.

Her stomach clenched painfully.

Maybe the boy was just messing around with her…Yeah that was probably it. Plus, she was still on some pretty heavy painkillers…

"Time of death: 7:07 a.m."

**XOXOX**

On the way home to Lucy's apartment, she did her best to ignore the fact that she kind of just witnessed someone die—though technically she didn't _see_ the person die, she only heard the person's time of death. No biggie.

Her dad, who was normally strict and all business, was a sobbing mess. Talking about how worried he was and everyone back home as well—even though Lucy knew that since everyone visited her all the damn time, but she couldn't be angry at them for caring.

So Lucy decided to shut her father up by turning on the radio, which was on the news station as always.

"Breaking news! After Natsu Dragneel's heroic act, the teen was reported dead today at 7:07 a.m."

And Lucy felt her heart stop—like actually _stop._

"How terrible," her father murmured, shaking his head distastefully. "I can only imagine what his family must be going through."

"But-but-but," she stammered. She couldn't find the words. The hairs on the back of her neck stood tall. "How could he...?"

Well the doctors did say she might have _some_ brain injury…

**XOXOX**

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story originally posted on FFN so I decided to try posting on here as well! Hope you all like it and I hope I'm using this site correctly!!


End file.
